


such a good puppy

by babeys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, slight pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babeys/pseuds/babeys
Summary: "i wanna hear you, puppy. i want everyone to hear the pretty sounds my baby can make,"
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	such a good puppy

mark slowly worked jungwoo open with 1 finger while kissing his stomach and hips. 

"so good for me, baby. so pretty. such a good puppy," he whispered onto his skin.

jungwoo breathed heavily as he tried to tame the heat pooling in his abdomen. he was already so embarrassed by the fact that mark could make him feel so small this fast.

mark entered a second finger and trailed kisses up to jungwoo's neck. he started to suck and bite on his adam's apple, and continued to mark up his collar bones as well.

"my pretty puppy. you're so perfect," he whispered against jungwoo's neck.

jungwoo felt his cheeks flush and put up his arm to cover his face. his cock was so hard and mark's praises kept making it ache. he felt like he could already cum.

mark used his other hand to pin jungwoo's wrists over his head and leaned down to kiss him. he finally put a third finger in and jungwoo moaned into his mouth.

their kisses started to get sloppy and mark felt jungwoo's cock touching his stomach. the subtle friction kept jungwoo whimpering until he finally pulled away.

"please mark...please..." he said shamefully. jungwoo hated having to beg, it made him feel so dirty.

"please what? a good puppy uses his words," he said and pulled his fingers out.

jungwoo whined, "fuck me, please. please, mark...i've been a good puppy, i've been a good boy. please i'm so hard," jungwoo felt tears from in his eyes. his entire body was so hot from embarrassment, all he wanted was to feel mark inside him.

mark kissed his forehead and let go of his wrists. he kissed his chest all the way down to his stomach, he started to lick and bite at jungwoo's thighs. he ghosted his lips over the tip of jungwoo's dick before giving it a small kiss. jungwoo was so needy, he let his tears fall and cried under mark's touch from lack of stimulation.

mark licked from the base of jungwoo's dick to the tip. jungwoo's back arched and he moaned out mark's name. mark continued to lick and suck the tip but never taking him whole. jungwoo had to fight the urge to fuck up into mark's mouth, but he knew he had to be a good puppy for mark. so, he tangled his hands into mark's hair and pulled on it slightly to ease himself.

mark kept licking and kissing jungwoo's cock, but never enough to get jungwoo riled up. he listened as jungwoo's cries got louder and his grip on his's hair got tighter and decided jungwoo had been played with enough.

he lubed up his dick and set his tip on jungwoo's hole. he teased and slightly pulled his tip in and out. jungwoo let out a sob and hot tears fell down his cheeks, he desperately wanted to be fucked.

mark wanted to tease more, to push jungwoo to his limit. he even considered not fucking him at all and just leaving jungwoo an edged mess. but, he had been so good for mark, and a good boy gets what he wants.

with no warning mark slammed his dick into jungwoo. jungwoo moaned loudly but quickly covered his mouth. 

"i wanna hear you, puppy. i want everyone to hear the pretty sounds my baby can make," mark said and started fucking into jungwoo.

he groaned at the sight of jungwoo, he looked so good for him. his forehead covered in sweat, his mouth parted and chin covered in drool, and his flushed dick slapping his stomach with every stroke mark did.

"fuck...you're so hot. you feel so good, baby...so good. you're so fucking perfect," mark praised.

"harder, mark - please," jungwoo choked out in between moans, and mark listened to his puppy. he grabbed jungwoo's left leg and put it over his shoulder and fucked into him deeper.

jungwoo was seeing stars, he was so sensitive before that finally getting stimulation was pushing him over the edge. he grabbed his own dick and jerked himself off. mark wanted to stop him but he had teased jungwoo long enough. jungwoo was trying to stay quiet - until mark hit his prostate.

jungwoo let out a cry, now not caring about how loud he was being. he was making the lewdest sounds, his eyes rolling back.

"fuck, mark, right there!" and his moans only got louder as mark kept pounding into him, repeatedly hitting his prostate. jungwoo started to sob, everything felt so good. mark was so deep in him, and he didn't know how much longer he could last.

"i'm close..." he whined out and mark leaned down to kiss him. he sucked on his tongue and moved jungwoo's hand away to jerk him off on his own. jungwoo came not long after that, moaning and sobbing into mark's mouth.

jungwoo pulled away, "cum in me, please," he said to him. mark felt his throat go dry at the request, but he sped up his pace and did as his puppy asked.

mark came in him and slowed down his strokes until he finally pulled out. he watched as his cum leaked out of jungwoo's hole.

"you're so hot," he whispered and went to kiss jungwoo again.

"next time can i...ride you?" jungwoo said and looked up at him. mark swallowed and nodded embarrassingly fast. 

"do you wanna take a bath?" mark asked, but jungwoo shook his head.

"just lay with me..." jungwoo muttered and held his arms open for mark. mark smiled and went into his arms.

jungwoo drew circles on mark's back with his finger and left kisses on his shoulder.

"you're really sweaty..." mark said into his neck. jungwoo laughed and lightly slapped his back.

"you are too, asshole." they both laughed and mark leaned up to kiss him.

"are you sure you don't wanna take a bath? my cum is gonna be a bitch to wash out in the morning." he told the elder. jungwoo's face flushed and he turned away.

"can you shut up...i'm tired," he said and pulled the blanket up.

"do you at least wanna get dressed?" mark asked. jungwoo groaned,

"honestly...i don't know if i can walk..." jungwoo muttered shyly.

"o-oh...i'm sorry," mark said quietly. he started kissing jungwoo's cheek and jawline, "you're so perfect, though." jungwoo held mark tighter and closed his eyes.

"i love you." he whispered. mark cuddled into him and left light kisses on his neck. 

"i love you too...so much. my angel..." he muttered into jungwoo's skin.

**Author's Note:**

> i might do a part two of this if it gets enough attention. markwoo is so underrated and i plan on writing more for them aaahh


End file.
